


Truth or Dare?

by bangelus9



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Aiden Mathis is Alive, Aimily - Freeform, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Truth or Dare? Sometimes you can have both?
Relationships: Aiden Mathis/Emily Thorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Dare?

"Truth or Dare?" Nolan asked Aiden.

The Englishman looked at him wryly "Aren't you a little big for those Ross games?"

Nolan snorted and waved a hand. "You're so boring." The blonde gasp as he almost collided with Emily. "What have I told you about creeping in the shadows? One of these days they are going to kill me with a heart attack ”

Emily rolled her eyes "Hello to you too" she joined Aiden on the couch

"Yes, I leave you alone"

"I see that Nolan was being Nolan"

Aiden shrugged. "You know him." Aiden put down the newspaper he was reading and looked at her maliciously. "And ...?" Truth or Dare?"

Emily gave him a knowing smile, "Both, lover."

Aiden narrowed his eyes on her, not expecting this response. Then he decided to challenge her, "Interesting"

Emily cut him off with a hard kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

When they parted Aiden's eyes danced full of fun "That exceeds expectations without a doubt" Aiden mumbled with his perfect English accent

"This was the most daring part. Now the truth, Aiden. I am pregnant."


End file.
